


crazy in love

by hopiewopie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Behavior, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Questioning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Yandere GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopiewopie/pseuds/hopiewopie
Summary: George finds himself infatuated with Dream in a way that makes him want him all for himself.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap & Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Male Character(s), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson
Comments: 70
Kudos: 291
Collections: Dream-Centric





	1. hello's

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure how this happened, but it did. its kinda short, at least the first chapter.

George wasn't quite sure when it started. 

Maybe it was when he first heard his voice echoing through the hallways when he was practicing with his band. George didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the angelic tune was too enticing for him not to take a look at who the voice belonged to.

Maybe it was when he first met his cocky junior, back when they bumped into each other in the hallways after class. Their shoulders barely touched, but for some reason George was entranced by the encounter, despite the two barely making eye contact.

It was funny, really, how deeply infatuated George had become in such a short amount of time. He knew he was in deep, yet for some reason he didn’t care. All that he had room for in his mind was Dream, Dream,  _ Dream _ \- Nothing else mattered anymore.

  
  
  


“Sapnap!” the blonde exclaimed as he rushed through the hallway to get to his best friend, who was standing at the door to their practice room waiting for him. 

The ravenette scoffed at the sight, grabbing Dream’s wrist and pulling him into the room. 

“You’re late, again,” Techno said, annoyed, the moment they entered the room. Rightfully so, Dream had a tendency to be late, mostly due to the fangirl craze he had so graciously created, being known as the school’s idol. That wasn’t his intention, though, being a musician was. And that was exactly what he was planning to do.

The school they went to was an advanced university that only the most talented people got to go to. Dream had always been passionate about becoming a singer, so when Sapnap had suggested they attempt to get in he hadn’t even thought twice. Since then he had met quite a lot of interesting people, and even joined a band alongside the ravenette. “Sorry!” Dream said with a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck - a nervous habit of his. “I ran into some girls on the way,” he said with a toothy-grin, opening his bag and pulling out the chocolates he had in it. “Some of them gave me chocolate, so I figured I’d share it with you guys!”

Technoblade and Sapnap stared blankly at each other for a split moment before the former simply sighed in frustration, and the latter rolled his eyes playfully. The blonde looked over when neither of them answered, “What?” he asked, his mouth now full of chocolate.

Dream just so happened to be really fucking oblivious.

  
  
  


“George? Hello-? George!” The brunette was cut out of his thoughts by Bad, who was trying oh-so desperately to get his attention. George was only slightly annoyed with his friend for making him stop staring at the freckled angel a few tables away, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud. “Were you staring at Dream?” Bad asked, the hint of smugness in his voice not too obvious. 

“No,” the brunette replied simply, to which Bad responded by leaning closer with a small smirk on his face. 

“You want me to introduce you to him? I’m friends with his best friend,” the forest eyed male said shamelessly, not about to give up on being his friends’ cupid. 

Despite not wanting to give his friend the pleasure of being right, George was aware that this would be one of, if not his only shot at ever getting closer to Dream, he wasn’t about to pass that opportunity up. “You know what? Sure.”

Bad practically beamed at that, a small hum escaping his lips as he grabbed George’s hand and began dragging them towards the squad. “Let’s go, then!”

Sapnap looked up at the sound of his name being called, and a small smile quickly spread across his face. “Hey Bad!” he responded enthusiastically. “What’s up?” he asked his slightly shorter senior. 

“I wanted to meet your friends,” Bad said excitedly, stepping out of the way to reveal George. “This is my friend, George!”

Dream smiled widely at the possibility of new friends, and quickly moved over so the two could sit down. “Hi!” he said softly, yet somehow excitedly at the same time, in a way that made George’s heart thump as he sat down next to the blonde. 

“Hey dude,” Sapnap greeted the brunette (Bad had already taken a seat next to him), before he began introducing the band members. “This is Techno, he plays the drums,” the ravenette said, pointing to a guy with long, braided, pink hair and ruby red eyes who was absentmindedly scrolling through something on his phone. He raised a simple hand and hummed in affirmation. “This is Fundy, he’s on piano,” this time Sapnap pointed to a more spirited looking man with orangish hair and similar volcano eyes, except his looked a lot more alive. 

“Hey!” Fundy said happily, leaning his head onto the table. George didn’t really care much for him, though.

“And last but not least we have our superstar, Dream, who’s our lead singer,” the ravenette exclaimed excitedly. 

George would be lying if he said he didn’t find it utterly adorable the way Dream’s cheeks heated at the compliment from his friend, but that wasn’t the only thing he noticed being so close to Dream. The way his long eyelashes fluttered vivaciously, and the effervescent look in lime green eyes. George wanted nothing more then to watch as they were filled with tears, and George knew just how easily he could do it, but that was a thought for another day. 

Once again, George’s thought process was cut short as a high-pitched shout came from his left. “Dream!” the girl, who he didn’t recognise, shouted with a wide smile spread across her face. 

“Lynn!” Dream responded rapturously in a way that made George’s stomach twist ever so slightly. The girl went over to Dream, and before anyone could process anything, planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“I brought you lunch!” she said with a sweet smile. George wanted so, so badly to smack that grin off of her pretty little face. Who even was she? Why was she so close to Dream? Dream was  _ his _ . Not  _ hers _ . 


	2. girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream talk, George finds something out about Dream that he doesn't particularly like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to make the chapters longer i promise

"Hey!" George swiftly spun around at the sound of his beloved, who was running up to him. His cheeks heating slightly when he saw the blond running up to him. "George, right?" he asked, a wide smile spread across his face, one that made George focus his attention on the taller mans’ lips, so cute and red, so kissable.

(He wanted to abuse them till they were numb.)

“Yeah,” he responded with a dry chuckle, one Dream didn’t seem to notice. “You’re Dream?”

The freckled junior nodded frantically. “Can we hang out? Sap, Techno and Fundy all left me,” he pouted adorably at his own statement, and George couldn’t help the fondness that overtook his heart. 

“Sure,” the senior agreed, to which Dream responded with an excited smile before he grabbed George’s hand, much to the older mans’ surprise, and began dragging him with him. George didn’t mind, he found it quite endearing to watch the excitement that showed obviously on the younger's face, oh how the brunette loved his face. 

After a bit, Dream and George stopped on the rooftop of the university building, and the former sat down on a bench that was located there. George took the initiative and sat beside him, closer then he’d like to admit, although it didn’t seem the blond minded. 

“So what are you working towards?” Dream asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence, genuine curiosity laced in his honey-sweet voice. 

“An actor, actually,” George hummed in response, to which Dream let out an excited hum. “You?” He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Dream talk more so he asked anyway. 

“A singer!” Dream responded eagerly. “Sapnap and I have been planning to start a band together for years, and it’s finally happening!” he smiled, exhilarated. George let out an adoring chuckle. Dream was facing forward as he continued to rant about his passions, the pros and the cons, and George couldn't help staring as his face expressed all of his feelings so evidently.

Dream was gullible, and George knew that. Maybe a little too well.

"Hey," George interrupted, to which Dream stopped talking and looked straight at the brunette, making eye contact. 

"Yes?" he asked, a curious look in his emerald green eyes.

"I had a question," George said simply, keeping eye contact, his eyes calm and chilling, eyes that sent a shiver down Dream's spine. "Who was that girl yesterday, I think her name was Lynn?"

George didn't miss the way the younger cut eye contact, how his cheeks heated slightly at the mention of 'Lynn'. A pang of jealousy ran through him. "Um," Dream stumbled on his own words, cheeks getting redder by the second. "She's a junior, my girlfriend," he said with a small smile. 

"Oh, that's nice."

'Girlfriend.' The mere thought made George cringe. She was older then Dream, from the sound of it, but most likely not by a lot. He was a sophomore, and nineteen. George himself was three years older then Dream, twenty-two. Not that age mattered anymore, they were all adults regardless. 

After saying a quick goodbye to Dream, and watching intently as the younger flushed in embarrassment when he complimented him on his voice, he left to go back home. All that echoed through his head as he drove home was his mothers' voice, telling him to fight for what belonged to him.

  
  
  


_ "George, listen," his mother said with a low, sweet tone as she hugged her son, who was sitting bundled up on her lap. She ran a hand through his hair. "One day, it'll all get better. When you find someone to you like daddy is to me. Someone you would do anything for. When you find them, I want you to do whatever it takes to ensure that they stay with you." _

_ George nodded, slightly confused. "But what if they don't love me? What if they love someone else?" _

_ "Hush, child. If you want them to love you, you just have to make them love you. Whatever it takes, remember?" she said, placing a kiss on his forehead, a smile on her face. "If anyone gets in the way, simply find a way to get rid of them. They don't matter. All that matters is you and your love." _

  
  
  


George's eye twitched as he recalled the blond's words, the distant voice of his mother echoing through his head, alongside the honeyed sound of his beloved's georgeous voice and  _ Lynn's _ voice from when she called out for Dream the day before. 

No, she wasn't going to get close to Dream ever again. He would make sure of that.


	3. hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn and George can't seem to get along, and Dream gets curious about his sexual preferences.

Lynn chuckled calmly, putting down the glass of wine she was holding, pushing another class of wine over to George as he sat down beside her. "What did you need?" the british man asked her, only slightly annoyed at her request to meet him there, at a bar. That wasn't suspicious at all. Regardless he took the glass (Although he did smell if it had something suspicious in it first).

"I know you like Dream," she said with a dry and malicious chuckle.

George huffed, only slightly annoyed. "And?" he asked, a certain edge to his voice that would have anyone shivering, if they were smart that is.

"I want you to stay away from him," she responded nonchalantly, not willing to show any signs of fear towards the other man. "He's mine, no other way around it."

"Is that so?" the male questioned, leaning close to Lynn's face, her accepting his challenge. "I think it'll be the other way around," he hummed, danger laced in the way his voice went down as he muttered his next words, "It'd be a shame if something happened to the amazing Lynn, so much talent and beauty, gone to waste." 

Lynn didn't back off, she was ready to accept his challenge. "Challenge accepted."

  
  
  


George's gaze was cold, chilling, and definitely not the warm gaze Dream had grown used to over to past few weeks. The blond was confused why he always seemed to be so annoyed when Lynn came up in conversation, or when she was there in person. And it seemed Lynn was the same with him. Why did they dislike each other so much?

He wanted nothing more then for his friends to get along with her, she was his first love, after all. Surprising, yes, considering he had so many people pining for him. But no one ever dared to actually step up and try to get with him, until Lynn that is. He gave everything to her, his first kiss, his virginity (Although he wasn't particularly sure how he felt about the sexual aspect of their relationship), and most importantly, his trust. It hurt, just a little, knowing that some of his friends couldn't get along with her.

He was always a little oversensitive, though Sapnap would always assure him that was fine.

"Dream?" Lynn's voice resonated, she had a worried frown on her face, and he looked around to see everyone else staring at him, he realised he had gotten distracted with his thoughts. "You alright?" he looked back up at his girlfriend, who was currently located on his lap. 

"Yeah, sorry," he confirmed, an awkward and embarrassed flush coloring his freckled skin. Lynn took that as an invitation to kiss him out of the blue, making sure to glance at George discreetly in a way that was almost mocking. George definitely noticed, narrowing his eyes, taking a sip off his glass of water, staring right back at her as she kissed Dream right in front of him, obviously leading it. 

  
  
  


"What the fuck is up with George and Lynn?" Sapnap muttered in annoyance as he, Fundy and Technoblade stepped into their practice room, Dream had left to help his siblings out with something at their high school, and the other three had gone off to who knows where. "Like, I get it, it's annoying to watch her try to make out with him all the time, but calm down, dude."

Fundy sat down by his electric piano and began playing some random tune. "Isn't it obvious?" Techno said with a sigh. "George likes Dream, Lynn knows, so she rubs their relationship in his face."

"What makes you think he likes Dream?" Fundy questioned, fingers pressing down onto the piano as if on instinct. 

Techno snorted. "It's the most obvious thing ever. He looks at Dream like how Sapnap looks at his chocolate."

Sapnap, who had just taken a bite of a chocolate bar he had on him, quickly swallowed and shoved the chocolate straight back into his pocket. Techno raised an eyebrow at him as Fundy just laughed. " Listen ," Sapnap began, trying to find an excuse for what he just did, but giving up. "I don't look weirdly at my chocolate."

"Yeah, you don't," Technoblade agreed, much to the other twos' surprise. "You look at it like you want to eat it, which is fair, considering it's made to be eaten. Dream, however, was not made to be eaten."

  
  
  


"Oh, Dream, hi!" Dream turned around at the soft tune of 5up's voice, seeing the shorter male running up to him. 5up was Fundy's boyfriend, which was the only reason Dream really communicated with him, but 5up was also one of the people at the university who were already celebrities, despite being in university. It was justified, considering the actor was drop dead gorgeous, and amazing at what he does. 

"Hey Five!" Dream greeted with a bright smile. He was currently walking onto campus, having class in around an hour. 5up began walking beside him, as the started talking. "How are you and Fundy?" the blond asked, to which the brunette flushed slightly.

He chuckled awkwardly, a small smile on his face. "We're doing good!" he said finally, a certain softness to the way he spoke about Fundy. 

Dream thought for a second before responding with a question, something that had been on his mind for awhile. "Hey, uh, have you and Fundy ever done  _ the thing _ ?"

5up blinked, before beginning to laugh softly. “The  _ thing _ ,” he repeated, teasing Dream. The freckled man flushed slightly, letting out a nervous chuckle. “But, to answer your question, yes. We have. We don’t do it often, though, because I’m asexual. It’s mostly just for Fundy.”

Dream raised an eyebrow, “Asexual?” He was sure he had heard of the term before, but he was just slightly uneducated on LGBTQIA+ terms. The only ones he really knew about were homosexuality, bisexuality, and pansexuality.

“It means I feel little to no sexual attraction,” 5up clarified quickly.

“Ooh,” Dream nodded in understanding. 

“Why do you ask?” the brunette asked, tilting his head slightly. 

Dream blinked. “Oh, well, uhm,” he began, stumbling on his words slightly. “Well I’ve done things with my girlfriend before, but I’ve never really been that interested in things like that, you know?"

5up nodded understandingly, letting out a slight 'ah' sound. "Well, do you enjoy it?" he then asked.

Dream titled his head slightly, thinking. They had been walking in circles around the campus just talking, but neither seemed bothered by it. "Well, yes, but at the same time I don't really wanna do it? The thought makes me uncomfortable. Does that make me asexual?" 

"Well, technically, yes," 5up said, a small hum following. "Asexuals can have varying levels of sexual attraction, it really just depends on the asexual. Do you know who you're attracted to?"

Dream thought for a second. "Um, I can be attracted to anyone. I think."

"Ah, so you might just simply be Panromantic Asexual," he said with a soft chuckle. "But that's completely up to you to figure out. And you don't have to label yourself in the first place, if you don't want to."

Dream nodded, a million thoughts swirling through his head at once. Maybe he should start thinking about his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter might have some murder so thats nice


	4. first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets flirted with at a café, George isn't a fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like i should clarify their ages, so i will :]
> 
> dream > 19  
> george > 22  
> sapnap > 19  
> techno > 21  
> wilbur > 21  
> fundy > 20  
> 5up > 19  
> puffy > 24  
> niki > 23  
> jschlatt > 49  
> phil > 53  
> kristin > 51  
> bad > 23  
> lynn > 20/21  
> tommy > 16  
> tubbo > 17  
> ranboo > 16  
> purpled > 16

The threatening glare that went his way sent a shiver down his spine, but he swallowed the fear, continuing to flirt with the unsuspecting blond. The freckled man didn’t even seem to realise he was being flirted with, but he wasn’t about to back down. If he could win over Dream’s heart, he would get paid good, and that wasn’t an offer he was planning to turn down. Although, admittedly, he would love to get to have the singer as his, considering the undeniable beauty that radiated with every step he took. 

The brunette took another step towards the blond, who looked up, only slightly confused as to why the other was getting so close to him. Their chests almost touched, as the taller male wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist, pulling him closer, to which the younger flushed at. He uncomfortably shifted, pushing the brunette off of himself gently, trying not to hurt the other male. “Sorry, um, I have a girlfriend,” Dream defended his actions. 

The unknown brunette scoffed, clearly annoyed. “Fine, you’re not good looking anyway, your girlfriend will leave you when she realises she can do so much better,” he said, ignoring the hurt that flashed over Dream’s face and walking away, out of the café. The blond swallowed thickly, sitting back down and beginning to drink his smoothie. He was overly sensitive, and he hated it.

  
  
  
  
  


George was only slightly pissed. Maybe a little more than slightly. He'd stumbled into the university main campus café, where he'd seen Dream talking to a random guy. It wasn't exactly a rare occurrence for him to catch someone flirting with  _ his _ Dream. But this time, it was different. The male was overly touchy with Dream, and he was getting awfully close to him, until the blond finally pushed him away. 

George hummed with a slight chuckle, amused at how Dream flushed after pushing the male away, it was cute how embarrassed he was to have performed such a simple action of self defense. 

His amusement was cut short when he noticed the hurt on Dream's face. Anger bubbling up inside him, he rushed after the brunette, who was leaving the café. 

**_No one_ ** _ got to hurt  _ **_his_ ** _ Dream and get away with it. _

  
  
  
  


"Dream!" the gentle voice of his older sister resonated from downstairs, to which Dream groaned, not really wanting to get up. Regardless, he forced himself to stand up from his humble abode, quickly pulling a hoodie over his head and stumbling down the stairs. Once he reached the kitchen, he saw his entire family, plus some others all in the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Dream," Niki, his sister's girlfriend, said with a small smile. She was sitting beside Puffy, who was scrolling through the newspaper like the old woman she was. His father was by the kitchen counter, presumably making breakfast like he did every day. 

"Morning Niki," he responded with a polite smile, sitting down by the table, next to Wilbur who was a frequent guest at their house (Alongside Technoblade), Jschlatt placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. He glanced over to the Living Room, where he saw his brother's, and Tommy and Ranboo, arguing over the television remote. Techno was sitting in a chair next to the sofa, on his phone, not really caring about the children arguing next to him. He looked around in search of Philza and Kristin, the two were usually always there in the mornings as well. "Where's Phil and Kristin?" he piped up curiously in between stuffing his face with eggs. 

"Dad's at work, and mom is upstairs, she had a headache," Wilbur responded, flashing a charming smile Dream's way. One that somehow always managed to get Dream's heart beating a little bit faster. 

After a few minutes of light chatter, the front door opened, revealing Sapnap and Fundy. "Morning," the ginger amongst the two hummed, closing the door behind them and walking over to the kitchen, Sapnap right in front of him. 

"Good morning, boys," Schlatt said, voice only slightly raspy as he walked past them with two plates, over to the Living Room. "Puffy, grab the other two plates will you?" 

"Sure," Puffy responded, standing up from her seat beside Niki to help her father.

"Weren't you two going to the campus to practice?" Dream asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Fundy's face visibly dropped at the subject, which slightly worried Dream. Sapnap let out a husky sigh, stealing Puffy's seat beside Niki. "We went there, but they didn't let us in," he mumbled, a soft look splayed over his face. Niki stood up from her seat to let Fundy take it, probably going to find Puffy. 

"Why didn't they let you in?" Wilbur asked curiously, taking a sip of water right after. Right then Techno walked into the kitchen, dropping his phone on the table in front of Dream's plate, before going to sit down across from Sapnap. 

"Someone died last night," the pinkette grumbled, stealing his twin's water and taking a sip from it. Wilbur rolled his eyes at the action. Dream's face went pale as he gazed over the article about the situation. He swallowed thickly, hand shaking slightly.

"Dream?" Fundy nudged Dream's shoulder when they realised he was staring at the phone screen. "What's up?"

"That's.." Dream's eyes gazed over to the time it was said he died, as well as the location.  _ Right behind the café _ . "That's the guy that was flirting with me last night," he finally responded after fully processing the information. "He left me at the café and then.. died..?" 

Wilbur blinked, sympathising with Dream. He slung an arm over Dream's shoulder, pulling his chair a bit closer with the other hand, before then reaching over and taking the blond's own hand.

The room was quiet, and the tension could quite possibly be cut with a knife. "Apparently it was a murder," Sapnap hummed, scrolling through the article on Techno's phone. "The killer slit his throat." Fundy leaned over to the ravenette's shoulder to see the article better. "The cameras on the campus were cut off, too, so there's no way of fully knowing what happened."

Suddenly Dream's phone began to ring. The blond blinked slightly before reaching in his hoodie pocket and pulling it out. The caller was Lynn. "Hey Lynn!" Dream said, a small smile forming on his lips at the thought of talking to his girlfriend.

A sharp breath could be heard from the other side.  _ "Dream, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm breaking up with you." _

  
  
  
  


Two days had passed since the murder, and since Dream had gotten his heart broken. He hadn't even gotten a proper explanation, she had hung up right after she broke it off. Although now, he wasn't quite sure whether he had loved her in the first place. Sure, it hurt that she didn't even want to be his friend anymore, and he had genuinely cared for her, but he got over it so fast that it seemed unrealistic. 

The first day had been spent moping around, listening to songs about heartbreak, but the day after he'd been completely fine. Well, as fine as one could be right after a break up. He was also dealing with the shock of someone's death, but obviously that affected him less, considering he hadn't known the guy personally. 

He had been interrogated by the police, which was understandable considering he had been seen speaking with him the hour before his death. Dream told them the truth, that the man was flirting with him and then left after he had been turned down. There was no evidence to keep him in questioning, and Puffy had been there to support him during the interrogation.

He was sure they'd find his killer, it couldn't be that hard. He had nothing to worry about. 

_ Oh, how wrong he was. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol poor dreamie


End file.
